


Midnight

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 4 chapters, F/M, Fanfiction, Higgins is hiding something from Magnum, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Moving In Together, They still have their playful banters, Yes I write my fanfics in notebooks, Yet ANOTHER Miggy FanFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Magnums guest house is bugged and he has to spend the night at the Main House—with Higgins. But there’s something off about Higgins. Magnum decides to dig deeper. Will he solve her secret?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Moving In

“Bugged? Are you serious?” Higgins asked Gordon. “Yep, Magnum was right—can’t even believe that was possible. HPD did a search on guest house and found 3 more. Under the table, Behind the books, and the one below the pool table.” Gordon replied. “Whoever did this was trained. Knocked down the cameras watching the house.” he added.

“See. I told you guys I was being watched.” Magnum said  
“Yeah, but by who?” Higgins asked  
“We will look into that,” Gordon replied “But for now, the guest house is a restricted area.”

An agent walks up to Gordon and hands him the phone. “It’s the chief boss.” she said to Gordon. “I gotta take this.” he said to Magnum and Higgins as he walked away,

Magnum faces Higgins and smirked. She caught Magnums look and glared at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

“So..Guess I’ll be staying in the main house for the week right?” he said with a grin  
“Oh don’t get crafty with me Magnum. I will set ground rules for you while you stay in the home.” she replied  
“Relax, I wasn’t planning to burn it down or anything.” Magnum jokingly added  
“Good because if you do burn it down—which we all pray does not happen— I will personally burn you down with it.” she threatened  
Magnum did admit—that scared him a bit

HPD allowed Magnum to grab a few clothes from the guest house and a few items that have been cleared of small cameras and microphones. He gathered a few and tossed them into his luggage. He also got his flip flops and then fully zipped up his bag. He turned around to see if he forgot any more items of his possession. The room was all cleared. He opened the door and walked out straight to the main house,  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was just a few hours after the guest house became restricted, and nightfall was at view. Magnum was leaning on the wall just near the back door while watching the sun slowly set from the island of Hawaii and the bright orange glow of the sky slowly disappeared.

“Magnum.” said a familiar voice from behind him  
“Hey Higgy.” he said as he turned to her  
Higgins was wearing a simple red dress with short sleeves and a small trail behind it—barely touching the ground. Her short, curly, blonde hair was hanging loosely and some strands of it flew as the wind from outside blew it,

“What are you doing there?” she asked  
“Nothing,” he replied “Just enjoying the view.”  
“Ah Alright.” she answered “Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”  
“Oh, sure. I’ll be there in a minute.” he replied with a soft smile  
Higgins nodded.

After their dinner, Higgins fetched 2 pillows and a blanket for Magnum then placed them on the couch. She fluffed the pillows and unfolded the blanket. Magnum just finished washing the dishes and drying them when Higgins finished fixing up his makeshift bed.

“It actually looks like a real bed.” Magnum teased  
“Oh relax Magnum, it’s just as comfortable.” Higgins replied  
He sat on the couch and Higgins didn’t lie. It was nearly just as comfy as his own bed back at the guest house.  
“Before you doze off, I want you to remember these rules.” she said “Rule 1, You are extremely prohibited from the wine cellar at all times. Rule 2, you are to keep your clothes in your luggage. No loose clothes scattered. And rule 3–most important rule— Do not break anything.”  
Magnum sat there and couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“Ok,” he said “First off, I don’t even sneak into the wine cellar anymore. Second, I keep my clothes in my bags. I’m responsible enough. Last but not least, I don’t even plan to break anything. I mean, do I look like a guy who breaks thing easily?”

Higgins had the perfect reply for anything Magnum and her bickered about. And she had the perfect response for this one.

“Well you do look like a man who had demolished many of Mr. Masters exotic cars. Shall we stroll down memory lane to recall?” she challenged Magnum

Magnum realized that Higgins will surely win this one.

“Alright, you win this round” he chuckled

Higgins couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. She walked up the stairs and then stopped on the 6th step. She turned around and saw Magnum fixing up some of his pillows then finally closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Thomas.” she mumbled so only she could hear it  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Higgins changed her clothes from her red dress to some baggy pants with a sports bra and an unbuttoned shirt that covered her arms—and gave her a bit of warmth. She usually reads a book or listens to a podcast before she goes to sleep, but this night—for some reason—she couldn’t sleep nor could she rest. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time, she wanted to go downstairs. Maybe she wanted to drink some water? Maybe a night jog? she thought to herself. Or maybe, she wanted to check on Magnum? Just to check if he’s up to no good. she said to herself. Maybe he’s already asleep—since she didn’t hear anything. She tried to forget about it and tried to sleep. He’s responsible enough—enough, she thought to herself. She pressed a pillow on her face to try and forget about these thoughts when suddenly, a familiar scream came from downstairs.

Higgins quickly buttoned up at least 2 buttons on her shirt—just enough to cover her up—and quickly grabbed her gun. She rushed downstairs and Higgins prepared herself for anything she might come across. She pointed the gun to Magnum but then immediately lowered it down when she saw what was going on.  
Magnum was on top of a wooden table trying to dodge Zeus and Apollo’s bites. Every attempt of the 2 Dobermans bitting Magnum would make him jump and let out a small squeal.

“Ah! Ah! No-No!” he said as he dodged Zeus “Higgins-Higgins!”  
“Lads, down!” she instructed the 2. They followed and both Zeus and Apollo sat to her left side.  
“Away.” she commanded but in a calm manner. Both of them went outside to where she pointed,  
Higgins turned to Magnum who was still on the table.  
“Magnum, what in the bloody hell are you doing still up?!”  
“I was just going to get some water and the next thing know, Apollo is pulling the blanket wrapped around me thinking it was my skin!” he reasoned and pointed at one of the dogs outside.  
“Magnum, That’s Zeus..” she corrected him.  
“Not really the point.” he mumbled.

Magnum jumped down from the table and picked up his blanket—or at least, what’s left of it—from the floor. He leaned on the table and shrugged.  
Higgins couldn’t help it, she felt bad for Thomas. She figured that she had to make a choice. She can’t force Magnum to sleep here with 2 K-9’s just waiting to scare the hell out of him—or worse. She decided to do something she didn’t know she would do in years.

“Gather your things Magnum.” she said

“Woah-Woah..I didn’t mean to wake you.” he apologized  
“I promise I won’t wake you again. Just please don’t kick me out..” he added—almost begging.

“Magnum, I wasn’t going to kick you out.” she said with a small laugh.

Magnum stood there and looked at her questionably

“Wait, so why did you ask me to get my things?” he asked  
“Follow me.” she then replied

Magnum followed Higgins and grabbed his bags along the way. Higgins went up the stairs and Magnum stopped on the first step.

“Why are we going upstairs?” he asked again  
“You need a room where Zeus and Apollo can’t reach you, so you’re following me to my room.” she replied “You’re sleeping with me.”

There was an long, awkward pause after she said that. Did she really just say that? Magnum thought. It took a few seconds before Higgins realized there was a big mistake in what she said.

“In separate beds of course, Magnum!” she blurted out and corrected herself  
“I didn’t say anything.” he said almost laughing.

Higgins shook her head and continued the flight of stairs. Magnum slowly followed Higgins up.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnum took a few minutes before he got to Higgins’ room which gave her enough time to find a spare mattress and laid it just below her bed.

Higgins’ room was almost like a Magnums back in the guest house. The only difference is that there wasn’t a lot of Higgins’ belongings like pictures and random items—unlike Magnums bedroom which had many random items on shelves—and it had a terrace which gave Higgins an amazing view of the stars at night, and a gorgeous view of the sunrise first thing in the morning.

Magnum dropped his bags in the corner and dropped his pillows on the mattress. Higgins opened her closet and reached for blankets on the top shelf. She handed one to Magnum and sat on her bed.

“You’re safe from Zeus and Apollo here.” she said  
“Thank you.” Magnum acknowledged  
“Of course.” Higgins replied

Higgins laid down on her bed, rested her head on her pillow, and wrapped herself in her blanket. Magnum did the same thing on his bed. She was just about to close the lights when Magnum sat up from his mattress and gently tugged Higgins’ blanket.

“Hey,” he said “Thank you. Really”  
Higgins nodded.  
“Goodnight, Higgins.”  
“Goodnight, Magnum.”

She turned off the lights and both of them laid down on their backs. Higgins was looking at the ceiling and was trying to calm herself down. What in the bloody hell was that?! she asked herself. She couldn’t understand why her heart was suddenly pounding and her body suddenly felt so tense. Even just a presence of Magnum being in the same room as her suddenly felt so strange. Why was she feeling this? It’s just Magnum. She was just only in the same room with him, not the same bed. It’s just your friend, Magnum. There’s nothing to be uncomfortable about. Right?

While Higgins stressed about why she was feeling this way, Magnum on the other hand, wasn’t quite far from what she was feeling as well.

Magnum also laid on his back, while getting lost in his thoughts. Goodnight? Thomas, what was that all about?! he asked himself. His heart was also pounding just after he said “Goodnight.” to Higgins and he could have swore it skipped a beat or two. These feelings have been happening for a few months now, but tonight, they felt much more intense.

Magnum slowly sat up and peeked above to see if Higgins was asleep. She was on her right side so he got a good look at her sleeping face. Higgins looked so innocent sleeping that Magnum couldn’t believe that she was a badass, former MI6 woman in the morning. Either way, he still thought Higgins was rather..cute. Sleeping or not.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was in the middle of the night. Magnum was just sleeping on his bed when suddenly he heard noises. It sounded a bit like rustling. His body woke up but his eye sight was a bit cloudy. He rubbed his eyes to clear his sight and then reached for his phone. He checked the time and immediately placed his phone away—It was 12:28 am in the morning. The rustling sound came again just as Magnum was about to go back to sleep. The rustling sounded like bedsheets moving. He looked up and saw Higgins’ blankets moving around. He sat up saw Higgins tossing and turning like she couldn’t find a proper position. She turned to her right and Magnum quickly laid down. He slowly peeked up to see if Higgins was awake. She was still sleeping. He had never seen Higgins move around while sleeping—Well, he has never seen her sleeping until now. Maybe a bad dream? Maybe she just moves a lot whenever she sleeps? Magnum decided to think about it in the morning. He didn’t know what it was, but whatever it was, something was up. He could just feel it—and Magnums feelings are always right


	2. Her Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnums speculations are getting stronger and much more real. Some light is shed in Higgins’ secret. Magnum decided to plan something to help him with this personal case.

The sun shone brightly that morning and the light from outside lit up the room as if all the light were turned on. Higgins opened her eyes and rubbed them a little bit to clear her cloudy and blurry vision. She reached for the clock on her table just beside her and looked at the time—9:13 in the morning. She over slept. “Not again...” she mumbled to herself. She sat up and landed her feet down to the floor when suddenly she smelled something. It was something rather familiar and intoxicating. Coffee. She figured. But where was it coming from? she wondered. Then she remembered—Magnum.

Higgins fully buttoned her shirt and fixed up her bed. She then headed downstairs and was surprised with what she saw.

“Magnum?”  
“Hey! Your awake!” he said enthusiastically

Magnum was in the kitchen holding a bowl—of what appeared to be batter—on his left hand and a whisk on his right. A waffle maker was plugged in just on the counter top right beside him and a coffee maker was plugged beside it.

“You made coffee?” she asked  
“Well, yeah. I figured that if I’m staying here, I need to help out with stuff.” he said “I’m also making waffles—or I could make pancakes if you want. They have the same batter so, yeah.”

Higgins looked so surprised. She didn’t expect Magnum to make breakfast for her—or-well-both of them. She expected her to make breakfast.

“I don’t know what I’m more surprised of,” she said “The fact that you’re making breakfast, or the fact that you knew how to operate a coffee machine.”

“I’m not 9 Higgins.” Magnum replied—going along with Higgins’ little joke

“Then I’ll have waffles and coffee please.” she requested  
“Coming up.” he replied

Magnum opened the cupboards and took 2 white mugs from it. He poured coffee on each mug and gave one to Higgins—which she graciously accepted. Magnum grabbed two plates and made 2 waffles for each of them. He opened the fridge and looked for other things to go with the waffles.

“Hey, I gotta ask you something.” Magnum said as he picked up the whipped cream and maple syrup  
“What would you like to ask?”   
“Do you move a lot when you sleep?” he asked

Higgins froze and gave him an unsettled look. Did Magnum really just ask her that? she pondered. But the top question in her head was: Where was he going with this?

“I’m..sorry.” she replied “Why are you asking me this?”  
“It’s just that, last night, I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard your bedsheets rustling around.” he responded “I just wanted to ask.”

Higgins just sat there and didn’t change her curios look. Although her expression didn’t change, she suddenly felt uncomfortable talking to Magnum about it. These past few weeks, Higgins hasn’t been sleeping as well as before. And now that Magnum was in her room, sleeping just a few feet from her, it just made her mind more agitated.  
“Yes, I do move a lot at times..” she lied

Higgins may be an expert in lying and hiding her true feelings, but Magnum has been with her for 3 years. And in those 3 years of solving cases and beating up bad guys, Magnum learned a lot about her, especially when to tell if she’s hiding something—and most of the times, her problems. This time, he knew something was definitely up.

“Oh..ok” he replied as he poured some maple syrup to his waffles.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast, Magnum decided to wash the plates and mugs for them while Higgins sat on a chair outside listening to Mozart and reading a book.  
Even though Magnum was busy washing and drying the dishes, he would often look at Higgins and catch her almost dozing off but then fighting her own drowsiness. He wanted to walk up to her and tell her that she needs to go back to bed for a few more minutes. But he knew all to well that she would refuse.

He finished washing the dishes and was just about to go kayaking when Higgins suddenly emerged from upstairs wearing her usual yoga attire. That’s when Magnum finally decided to speak.

“You’re going to do your morning yoga?” he asked  
“Well..Yes Magnum, because that’s what I usually do in the morning.” she replied “Why?”  
“You have been falling asleep once in a while when you were sitting there and reading your book. I just think your a little bit too tired to do your yoga.” he reasoned

Higgins clutched her yoga mat a little bit tighter than when she was holding it earlier. She knows that Magnum is a very good P.I. and he was great at his job. So she had a feeling that he will figure it out sooner or later. But for now, she will try her best not to give out too many clues for the private investigator to connect.

“Magnum, I’m perfectly awake. I’m just a tad bit tired that’s all. After my routine, I will be back to normal.” she persuaded 

She walked to Magnums left side to try and pass through, but Magnum blocked her and crossed his arms. He looked at Higgins, and Higgins looked at him. They were only a few inches from each other and were very close—a little too close for Higgins’ comfort. So she stepped back just a feet to give them space from each other.

“Did you even sleep last night?” he questioned her  
“Of course I did.” she responded “If I didn’t sleep last night, I’m sure that you and I would instantly realize my dysfunctional state.”

Magnum still didn’t budge and there was a long pause. Higgins is a tough nut to crack, and at the moment, she really is proving it right. But Magnum is determined to find out if she’s hiding something important from him. He always does.

“Let me pass Magnum.” she demanded

Magnum moved a few inches—just enough for her to pass—and saw her expression. He knew that look. The look that she always has whenever she’s nervous and mad. But not at Magnum, only to the fact he was near to finding out her secrets. It really gets to her nerves—he doesn’t need to know everything about her—,but at the same time, she really is just scared.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another day passed and darkness covered the sky which allowed many stars to light up that night. Magnum spent another night in Higgins’ room and planned not to sleep tonight. He figured that if Higgins is hiding something from him, he will have more chances of finding about it as soon as she sleeps.  
The last time Magnum stayed up all night, was fin a stake out for a missing cats case—which ended up in him not sleeping for 2 days straight and dehydrated in the middle of the ocean. It brought up many curved balls, but in the end, everything went fine—and the cat returned to its owner. This just proves that if Magnum puts his heart in a case, the case will be solved. And this time, he is more determined than ever.

Magnum sat on his mattress and checked the time on his phone—7:37 p.m. Higgins kept tossing and turning at 12:00 last night, so he needed to stay up for a couple hours.

Higgins laid down on her bed and closed the lights—Magnums timer has begun.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Magnum was tired as hell. He felt like he was about to pass out any minute now. Even with two cups of coffee from earlier that day, Magnum still needed sleep. A minute of sleep couldn’t hurt. He thought to himself. He rested his head on his pillow and gave into his desire of slumber.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There she was again—In the dark space—standing somewhere. She opened her eyes—or she thought she did—and saw Magnum tied up to a chair covered in blood and wounds. Higgins tried to run to him but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move,

“Magnum!” she called to him

Higgins tried to set herself free from the gravity forcing herself down but it just pulled her more.

“Why didn’t you find me, Higgins.”  
“Magnum I-“  
“Because of you, I’m now dead!l

Higgins suddenly felt like she was starting to sink. She looked down and—she indeed was— sinking.

“Magnum, I would never do that!” she replied  
“You killed your only lead to me!”  
“I-I...” she stuttered as a few tears built up in her eyes

A moment later, Rick, T.C., and Kumu appeared in the distance.

“You never should have shot that man, Jules” T.C. said  
“Why were you so eager to kill him that quick?” Rick asked  
“Oh Juliet...We really trusted you..” Kumu then said

Higgins was sinking faster and faster every time they said something. She was already crying and sobbing because of their comments.

“No-I’m sorry! I-I-I...Just.” she stuttered

“You should have handled the situation better Jules..”  
“Why didn’t you use your judgement?”  
“We should have asked for help to someone else.”  
“You can’t fix it now Julie.”  
“It’s too late.”

Higgins was already sinking faster and deeper. She pressed her hands to her ears and tried to block out their voices.

“S-Stop! Stop! Just please-Please stop!” she cried  
“I don’t want to hear anymore! P-Please...”

Higgins bolted up and woke up from her nightmare. She was pounding so hard and she was clutching her bedsheets so tight. She could feel the tears rolling down her face. She gently pressed her hands on her eyes and tried to stop crying. But then she remembered—Magnum. She peeked down below her bed to see if he was asleep. He was—Good. Higgins thought. She knew she was in pain. And that she needs help. But she just thought that it was too much for anyone to accept her venting. So she decided to keep it to herself. She may be stubborn at times, but in reality, she was just concerned and scared. A few more days, she thought. A few more days of pretending. Few more days of hiding.

“A few more..days..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 2 chapters in one day! Gosh I’m so tired 😓. But it was worth it!
> 
> So basically some more drama in this little story. Not too much though to make y’all suffer.😂. Believe me, I would know the feeling of suffering because of a fan fic.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Watch out for the final chapter coming soon!💚💚💚


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum finds out about Higgins' secret! Will she admit to it? Or will she keep denying it?

Magnum woke up from his deep sleep and saw the light of the sun outside the room. He immediately reached for his phone and checked the time. It was half past 8--he overslept. He let out a low grunt but then sat up and fixed his blanket. He looked at Higgins' bed, but she was nowhere to be found. Magnum decided to head straight downstairs.

Downstairs, Magnum looked around and searched for Higgins. He then spotted her outside in the distance walking in the sandy beach along with the lads, Zeus and Apollo.

Magnum went to the kitchen and grabbed a tin container of coffee beans. He was just about to fill the coffee maker when he stopped along the way and saw a piece of paper taped on it.

"Already made coffee. Just reheat. H." Magnum read to himself

He smiled just a little bit and reheated the coffee. He poured some of it into his white mug and took a sip.  
A few minutes later, Higgins returned from her morning walk and sent the lads away for a walk. She entered the main house and saw Magnum sitting on a chair behind the counter top.

"Morning Higgy." he said as he took another sip  
"You're awake." she replied "I thought that coffee was going to be cold 'til the afternoon."  
"Relax, I only overslept for a few minutes, not full hourse." he said jokingly  
"Really?" Higgins replied with an unconvincing surprised tone.

She walked up to a bookshelf and ran her finger on the covers of books--searching for her book. Magnum stared at Higgins--trying to see if theres anything different about her today. Higgins caught Magnums stare and gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said with a skeptical look  
"What are you trying to hide from me.." he finally asked

Higgins froze. She didn't know what to say. She may have been trained to keep secrets from many people, but not to someone she is very close with.

"I hide many things from you, Magnum."  
"No. Not this. This is something personal--maybe."  
"There is nothing personal about this conversation, Thomas."  
"Thomas.." he said "See, you call me Thomas mostly when something is up."

Higgins looked shocked. She didn't know Magnum noticed these. Did she really give Magnum enough clues in the past, to know her moves in the present?  
There was only one man who knew her that well, Richard, and she would ever so often be reminded of Richard whenever she sees Magnum. They had the same charisma, same charm, same intelligence. But there were also many differences they have. Magnum is more compassionate, he takes way more risks, he isn't afraid to cross the line if he knows it's for a good reason. Which made Higgins wonder, was she really liking Magnum--more than just partners?

She shrugged but then finally answered.

"Magnum, I appreciate your concern." she said  
"But," she added "I have nothing to hide. I'm fine."

There she was again,--Magnum thought to himself--Playing the "I'm fine" card. He never liked it whenever Higgins uses that excuse. But this gave him more determination. He will find out her secret--whatever it takes.  
...................................................................................

Magnum spent yet another night in Higgins' room. This time, he came prepared. He brougth a tumbler with coffee in it so that he could stay awake. While Magnum strategized how he was going to to this, Higgins on the other hand was in the bathroom looking into the mirror. How long should I put up with this? she asked herself. She decided to block out the questions and took a few pills which she then washed down with water. She went straight to bed after that and turned of the lights. Magnums second timer has begun once again.  
...................................................................................

There she was again. Higgins was standing on the floor and everything was black. There was only her and Magnum tied to a chair, covered in blood. The same thing happened, she was sinking, voices were echoing all around, she was crying.

"S-Stop! Please! I-I- Just- Stop!"  
"STOP!!"

Higgins finally woke up from her nightmare and was panting faster than last night. She clutched her bedsheets tighter and was crying. She covered her eyes and started sobbing as silently as possible so that Magnum couldn't hear her--but Magnum never slept.

"Higgins.."

Higgins turned her head to her right and saw Magnum sitting on her bed, leaning towards her just a few feet away.

"M-Magnum.." she muttered

Higgins was frozen in fear and speechless in fright. Magnum could see the fright in her eyes as tears fill them up. Magnum placed a his hand on her shoulder and she felt ice cold.

"Oh Higgins..." he whispered

He placed Higgins' head on his shoulder and she clutched the sleeve of his t-shirt. She slowly cried on his shoulder and a few drops of tears stained his grey shirt. Magnum stroked her head lovingly trying to comfort her as much as possible--and it was working. As soon as Higgins realized she was so close to Magnum, she immediately moved away from him and sat down with her knees to her chest. She looked away from Magnum giving hin no eye contact.

"Higgins." he said, breaking the silence "How long has this been happening to you?"

She didn't flinch or even look at Magnum

"Please tell me whats going on.." he begged

Even with Magbum begging, she still didn't move--or make eye contact.

"Higgins stop being so stubborn!" he exclaimed "Whatevers happening to you scares me ok! Im scared.. for you. So please.."

Then, she finally spoke.

"A few weeks..." she said  
"They were just nightmares..But as time passed. They became more..violent..and-and worse" she added

Magnum had a concerned look on his face. He could see Higgins struggling to say it. But he needed to know.

"These nightmares..I-I keep dreaming about loosing you--all of you...Rick, T.C., Kumu..I just.."

Magnum leaned a little bit closer to her--but kept a safe distance-- and placed his hand on her shoulder again. She finally looked at him and her eyes met his.

"Hey," he said to her "You are never gonna loose anyone."  
"How could you know that.." she said doubtly  
"Because I know you. And don't play that 'No one knows me' card." he said "We both know each other more than we know."

Higgins was left speechless. She knew Magnum knows her just as much as she knows him. And she knew well enough that Magnum is a very clever person. Sure, he may be a mooch at times and can be VERY overconfident, but she knows that he's a good man.

"You didn't tell this to anyone because you were concerned that it will just cause problems, didn't you." he asked

Higgins clutched her arms a little bit tighter but gave him a small, slow nod. Magnum moved a few inches closer to her and stopped just a feet or two from her.

"Listen," he said "You're not a burden--You never were, and you never will be."  
"Asking for help is never a sign of weekness. Especially when you ask from your family. People you trust. People you love. I know you never fitted in when you were young and you didn't have friends to have faith in. But look at you now! You're part of an amzing family here. You have amazing friends and amazing collegues. And family helps each other out. No matter what."

Higgins dmiled and leaned her head on the wall behind her. She gave Magnum a small smile as she wipped a few tears. Magnum leaned on the wall as well and locked eyes with her.

"Those were some words coming from you, Magnum." she teased  
"Part of a P.I.'s charm." he jokingly replied  
"Oh please." she scoffed with a smile.

She wasn't gonna lie, all the weight of guilt and feeling of weekness was put away by Magnums compassion and care.  
When she joined MI6, Higgins felt like all her bad childhood memories slightly dissapeared. She felt like she had purpose. She felt like she was stronger.  
She then met Richard and he filled the dark hole in her heart that she had. Richard completed her. He made her smile even in darkest situations. He made her feel loved. So after he died, she has never been the same person. She went rouge. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She shut herself out from anyone else and swore to never love again. Because she felt like if she loved someone, they would just get hurt--or worse.

But then Thomas came to her life.

First impressions don't always go smooth sailing. When they first met each other, Higgins thought Magnums was just a free loading, time waisting, lazy chap with nothing to do but slack all day and show his egotism. And Magnum thought that higgins was just this strict, bossy, killer dog owner, majordomo of the estate. But as time passed by, they each learned many things from each other and about each other. They then became partners--very close partners.  
Despite Magnums unbelievable pride and Higgins' strictness, they still got through everydays challenge. Every bullet wound, bruise, bad guy, and heartbreak that comes to them is nothing as long as these two stick together.

"Thank you, Thomas." she said "For everything.."  
"Of course." he replied

Higgins' eyes were starting to close a little bit and Magnum noticed it. She finally closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Magnum decided to place her head on his shoulders so she could sleep more comfortably. He placed a few strands of her hair behind her ears and hesitated. He then decided to kiss her head and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh God, you would have killed me for that." he said with a nervous laugh

"I'm still awake, Magnum." she replied which made Magnum jump a little.

"Oh-I..um..sorry. I just thought-"  
"It's alright Magnum." she said with a laugh "Really."

She closed her eyes once more and her body became more relaxed. He leaned his head on hers and they both slept together with no discomfort to hold them back.

For the first time in years, Higgins felt comfortable in the hands of a man. Not just any man, but her partner--her very close partner. Higgins always felt something whenever she was with Magnum. Whenever he was there to make her smile, or even just be his natural and idiotic self. She coldn't put her finger to the feeling. But whatever it was, she already felt it before. And the more she's with him, the stronger it felt.

And she didn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy!!! Chapter 3 here we go!🤩
> 
> This chapter is short because--as you can see-- this is the second to the last part of the Midnight fan fic.
> 
> I had such a fun time making it, and I hope you had a fun time reading it as well! Thank you so so much for reading it all the way!😁
> 
> Thats about it, peace!💚


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news came from HPD about the guest house and it's good news! But Magnum makes a decision maybe only Rick and T.C. saw coming.

Higgins opened her eyes and rubbed of her cloudy vision. She reached for her clock beside her and looked at the time. It was a minute after 9--she over slept again. But she didn't mind over sleeping. Probably because she finally felt rested after many nights filled with nightmares.  
Last nights memories started to flood back to her head which made her more awake. She scanned the room and looked for Magnum, but he was no where to be found.

She got ready to start the day and went downstairs to look for Thomas. She immediately smelt the aroma of coffee beans being roasted and figured Magnum was making breakfast yet again. She walked up to the kitchen and saw Magnumd indeed make coffee.

"Coffee?" he offered  
"Yes please, that would be lovely." she replied and sat down

He grabbed 2 white mugs from the cupboards and poured coffee in each mug. Higgins reached for one and enjoyed it's warmth.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked  
"Alright I suppose, You?"  
"Ok."

Both of them tried to act like they didn't remember what happened last night. Higgins was doing a good job at it, but Magnum was WAY too obvious.

"You ok now?" he asked  
"Surprisingly..Yes. I'm alright." she replied "And this time, I really am fine."

Both of them smiled. They were just about to say something to each other when suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Did you invite someone over?" she asked  
"Oh yeah, Gordon stopped by with HPD just a few minutes ago to do a check on the guest house. Tried to see if everythings ok now." Magnum replied

Higgins stood up and walked to the doors--along with Magnum who was just behind her. She opened the doors and saw Gordon, Rick, T.C. standing outside.

"Good Morning." Higgins greeted them.  
"Hey," Gordon replied "We got news."  
"We didn't get to track the I.P. address, but good news is that the guest house is clear. You can move back in Magnum."

Magnum smiled.

"That's great!" he exclaimed

He looked at Higgins--who was just sipping her coffee--for a second, then turned back to Gordon.

"But," Magnum said "I think I'll stay here for a while.

Higgins gave Magnum a surprised look.

"I still need time to pack my stuff. Plus, all the renovations and stuff. You know." he reasoned

Gordon nodded. Rick and T.C looked at each other, then back at Magnum. They knew what's up.

"Well, I'll leave you guys now." Gordon said then walked away

"Hey, T.C. and I will head out already too." Rick said "But come down to the La Mariana later this afternoon alright?"

"Yeah." T.C. added "But fix up those 'Renovations and stuff' you were talking about first."

Rick and T.C. walked away silently laughing and gave each other a small high five. They knew Thomas well enough that they knew what he was doing right now.

Higgins looked at Magnum with a curious look. She pondered in her head for a while.

"What made you stay?" she asked  
"I wanted some company. It gets to be boeing in the guest house most of the times." he replied

"Plus," he added "Someone has to look after you."

Higgins glared at him.

"Come again?"  
"Come on." he replied  
"This is a 'You need me, I need you' situation." he added, gesturing to her then back to himself.  
"How so."  
"Someone has to have your back in case those nightmares com back, right?"  
"Mh.." she mumbled "I suppose."

They walked back the the kitchen and both took a seat. Magnum opened the fridge and looked for some jam to go along with their toasts.

"How did you know?" Higgins asked out of nowhere  
"Hm?"  
"My condition.." she added "How did you figure it out? Was it my state? My appearance? How?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he replied with a smirk  
"Try me." she challenged  
"A hunch. It was a hunch" he finally said  
"A hunch??" she said, almost choking on her toast "Oh God, you're unbelievable."  
"I warned you!" he laughed  
"I can't believe you hunch was right." he sighed and then sipped her coffee  
"Well," he said "There was, one, thing that confirmed it."  
"And that is?"  
"This." Magnum said as he shook a pill bottle.

Higgins looked shocked. How did he find that?! She thought to herself.

"Two days ago, you were reading the second book of the White Knight series. You were just ¼ from finishing the book, so when i saw you pick up the 3rd book yesterday and brought it up your room, I knew something was up. While you were away, I looked at the book and found out that it wasn't a book, It was a secret compartment. It was clever actually. But I saw you take the pills last night. Thats when I found out and confirmed." Magnum explained

Higgins looked at him both impressed and surprised. It would have taken her a long time to solve that if someone else did that to her. Who knew Magnum could solve something so quick.

"Wow..I-" she murmured

She straightened up her position and relaxed her shoulders.

"It takes some skills to solve that Magnum." she said "I'm rather...Impressed."

"Thanks." he replied with a smile.

Magnum leaned a little bit closer to Higgins and looked her in the eye.

"Hey," he said "No more secrets."  
"When we feel something, good, bad, bit of both, we say it. When somethings bugging us, we reach out. Ok?" he added  
"Alright."  
"Promise?"

She smiled at Magnum and leaned closer to him with only a few inches from his face.

"I promise." she replied

They both gazed into each others eyes and shared a warm smile. They were both a bit lost in the moment, that Magnum did the sort of unexpected. He leaned over to Higgins and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He slowly leaned back when he realized what he did.

"I..that was..unexpected." he said "I'm sorry."

Higgins looked shocked, bit then showed a small smile.

"No," Higgins said "That was expected."

Magnum didn't know what it ment at first, but then Higgins leaned to him and kissed him on his lips. He then understood what she ment.

"That, was unexpected." she said with a smirk

Magnum had a surprised look. Did Higgins just do that? Did she herself knew she just did that? Magnum let out a small laugh, and so did Higgins.

Some people believe that opposites attract, and most of the times, it proves right. It may start of as a bumpy ride, but in the end, with just enough compassion, open mindness, and understanding, it always ends alright. Magnum and Higgins' partnership proves it right. Many more problems can come their way at anytime, but together, they can get through it. One way or another, their unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeee!!! I'm so happy this is done!!😆
> 
> I'm officialy exhausted from writing this.😅
> 
> So yeah, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this crap I made 😂
> 
> Just so happy this got finished in a few days!🥳🥳

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeee. My first chaptered fan fic!
> 
> I actually write my fan fics in notebooks so when I started writing this, It was all I could do😂. So as you can see this is a 3 chaptered work—and yes. I will update as soon as possible— Just hope y’all like it!
> 
> I’ll try to update as much as possible but don’t try and expect that much. I gots a lot to do especially for my channel. I’ll try my best! 💚
> 
> Anyways, that’s all. Love you all! Bye!😁


End file.
